Khan Noonien Singh (Alternate Timeline)
Khan Noonien Singh, aka.' John Harrison' was an augmented human starfleet officer and the main antagonist of Star Trek Into Darkness. He was played by Benedict Cumberbatch. Biography Star Trek: Into Darkness Following the destruction of Vulcan in 2258, Admiral Alexander Marcus of Section 31 initiated a program to militarize Starfleet and began searching the galaxy for weapons to be used in the war with the Klingon Empire that he now believed was inevitable. Discovering the SS Botany Bay, Marcus brought Khan out of suspension, believing his savage intellect would be a prime asset. He forced Khan into working with him by threatening to kill his fellow Augments, and set him to work designing weapons and ships for Starfleet, including the Dreadnought-class USS Vengeance. Khan was recruited under the new identity of John Harrison. Disgruntled, Khan tried to smuggle his crew away in experimental photon torpedoes but was discovered and forced to flee alone. Believing Marcus had killed his crew, he coerced Section 31 agent Thomas Harewood into betraying Starfleet by offering a blood transfusion for Harewood's terminally-ill daughter. Harewood agreed, and Harrison replaced his Starfleet ring with a bomb. After his daughter was cured with a vial of Harrison's blood, Harewood went to work at his office in the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London, where he dropped the false Starfleet ring into a glass of water, igniting a bomb and destroying the facility. In the midst of the chaos, Harrison used the opportunity to inspect a salvaged terminal to gain the confiscated formula for transwarp beaming. Before he set off the explosion, Harewood sent Marcus a message, explaining he had been threatened by Harrison. Marcus called a summit at Starfleet Headquarters declaring a manhunt for Harrison. During the meeting, James T. Kirk, Admiral Pike's first officer, deduced that Harrison had not left Earth because he was aware that protocol would dictate that a meeting like this one would be held at that location. Harrison suddenly appeared in a jumpship and laid waste to the conference, killing Pike. Kirk disabled the jumpship but Harrison beamed himself away before it crashed. Later, Scott contacted Kirk and Spock to inform them that Harrison had transwarp beamed himself to the one place Starfleet couldn't follow, the Klingon homewold. Undetered Kirk was granted permission by Marcus to travel to Qo'noS and fire 72 experimental photon torpedoes on Harrison's location. However, at the behest of his crew, Kirk chose to defy his orders and opted to arrest Harrison instead. While Kirk led an away team with Spock, Uhura, and Hendorff, acting captain Sulu transmitted a message to Harrison, warning him to surrender or be destroyed by the shipboard torpedoes. Harrison found Kirk, Spock, and Uhura being attacked by a Klingon patrol and single-handedly killed dozens of Klingons. Confronting the landing party, Harrison asked how many torpedoes the Enterprise had on board. Spock informed him of the count, which corresponded exactly to the number of his former crew members which were still in stasis. Harrison then surrendered to the landing party. Kirk, angry that his mentor's murderer had saved them, punched Harrison repeatedly but was unable to render him unconscious. From the brig, Leonard McCoy took a blood sample to analyze the secret behind Harrison's superhuman strength and abilities and injected it into a dead tribble. Harrison refused to answer Kirk's questions; he instead gave him coordinates to the spacedock near Jupiter where the Vengeance was constructed, and suggested he open one of the experimental torpedoes. Kirk gave the coordinates for the absent Montgomery Scott to investigate, while McCoy and Marcus's daughter Carol opened up a torpedo and discovered a cryogenically frozen man within. Khan finally explained who he was to Kirk, and revealed that the torpedoes contained his fellow surviving Augments as part of a cover-up. Admiral Marcus appeared in the Vengeance and demanded Kirk hand over Khan. Kirk refused, and the Enterprise warped back to Earth so Khan could be brought to trial. The Vengeance caught up in subspace and fired on the Enterprise as it arrived outside Earth. Marcus beamed up his daughter and prepared to destroy the Enterprise but Scott, who had sneaked aboard the Vengeance at its spacedock, deactivated its weapons. Kirk and Khan donned thruster suits to fly over and commandeer the Vengeance. Meanwhile, Spock consulted his older counterpart from another timeline regarding whether he ever encountered Khan Noonien Singh: the old Spock responded he had, that he was dangerous, and that it had required a great sacrifice to stop him. Kirk had grown suspicious of Khan and advised Scott to stun him once they had taken over the bridge of the Vengeance. When they arrived on the bridge, Scott shot Khan while Kirk admonished Marcus for compromising the Federation. This did not subdue Khan, who flung himself at Scott and Kirk and broke Carol's leg before crushing her father's skull with his bare hands. Khan then sat in the command chair and ordered Spock to hand over the torpedoes or he would resume bombarding the Enterprise. Spock obliged, and Khan beamed Kirk, Scott and Carol back into the Enterprise's brig, but reneged on the deal. Spock, having predicted Khan's betrayal, following a talk with his counterparter who warned him Khan was the greatest threat he had ever faced, had ordered McCoy to remove the stasis pods and detonated the torpedoes, crippling the Vengeance. Khan cried out in anguish at the apparent loss of his crew. The damage sustained caused both ships to be drawn by Earth's gravitational pull. To prevent the ship crashing into San Francisco, Kirk sacrificed himself reactivating the ship's warp core. Khan, on the other hand, directed the Vengeance on a crash course for Starfleet Headquarters, though the computer predicted they would not make it. When the Vengeance crashed into the city, Khan leaped off the bridge and posed as a shocked survivor. Spock beamed down to execute Khan and avenge Kirk's death, pursuing him onto automated flying barges. In the Enterprise's sickbay, McCoy had just examined Kirk's body when the dead tribble on his desk came back to life. Spock attempted to subdue Khan with a nerve pinch and then a mind meld, but to no avail. Uhura beamed down, firing several stun shots to weaken Khan and revealed to Spock that they needed Khan alive to save Kirk. Spock finally knocked Khan out, by repeatedly smashing two metal blocks round his head. After his blood was used to revive Kirk, Khan was placed back in suspended animation with his crew. Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Terrorists Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Villain Category:Dictator Category:Xenophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:One-Man Army Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Warlords Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sociopaths Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Military Villains